


Head For Wonder, Tails For Awe

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [43]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Colin goes back to Danny and Taylor's house.
Relationships: Danny Hebert/Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver & Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



The house didn’t suffer structural damages.

That’s… That’s good.

It’s still going to be uninhabitable for some time, but Danny and Taylor will be able to go back once the PRT and himself are done with it.

(In the meantime, they’re going to stay in his appartement, in which he definitely lives when he’s not with them.)

(Hannah was kind enough to jump by to furnish the pantry, stick a picture of Danny and Taylor on the fridge and put a box of tesserae in a closet while he was tied down by paperwork.) 

Colin sighs.

Most of the damage is in the living room, where the bomb went off. In the other room, the worst there is is a few broken things which fell when the walls shook.

In the living room, it’s the crystal.

It’s blue. A clear, bright blue, almost transparent near the edges, a frozen explosion of sharp, translucent blades, their beauty belying their deadliness.

Pentagonite. According to all analyses, this is perfectly ordinary pentagonite. Inoffensive. 

But Colin was there when it grew, has a shallow cut scabbing along his arm where one of the blades nicked him, knows how easily they could have impaled Agnes or him in the explosion.

Colin looks at the crystal, beautiful and terrible, like the floating boats in the Graveyard, like the salt walls of Arcadia, and sighs again.

What a _waste_.

Bakuda could have been great, had she followed a different path. Bakuda could have been extraordinary. She chose to be terrible instead, and she failed.

What a damned _waste_.

Colin walks up the stairs. He’s there to get clothes for Danny and Taylor.

Danny who loves him, whose love he doesn’t deserve.

Taylor who saw the other half of him, and took a step back.

(She was scared, he thinks, a split second of fright on her face when he raised a hand to comfort her, and that is half of his worse fears coming true at once.)

(He should come clean to Danny, tell him the truth, but then the other half will come true too and he will be alone.)

(He can’t go back to being alone, not after having had a taste of closeness.)

On the floor of the attic, the mosaic lies broken.


	2. Chapter 2

The inspiration for Bakuda's crystal bomb


End file.
